A picture
by pleione-x
Summary: It's the 2nd of May and Teddy is sitting in front of the lake. Victoire, his long time friend, joins him.


Teddy was sitting on the grass, looking mindlessly at the lake. It was warm outside, and there was only a cool wind messing his pink hair. Indeed, he was wearing pink hair today. Just today. One day a year. The second of May. He also had scars on his arms. He hadn't done anything to deserve them, only morphed them.

"Hey Teddy, mind if I sit here?" A blonde girl asked. It was Victoire. Teddy liked Victoire, she was nice with him. She never made fun of his hair, and they had had quite a lot of fun when they were kids now they had stopped running around during dinners between their families. Now it was Harry and Ginny's kids to do that.

"Of course no." Teddy answered and she sat just next to him. Teddy had noticed that things had changed between them. Well, they had not changed but they were different sometimes. When she sat: she sat closer to him and he didn't mind that their arms were touching, or their legs being against one another. He didn't mind because if they had been closer, it had never changed their relationship. They could still have fun together, and plan some pranks on some of their friends. So he actually liked when their fingers were touching or being close behind her to teach her one of his new spells.

"It's beautiful today, isn't it?" She asked looking at the lake.

"Yes, it is." Teddy just said. He never had the force to talk much on the 2nd of May. He knew that if he spoke he'd surely cry because his parents were the only thing I could think of."

"I have something for you." Victoire said. She opened her bag and looked inside – her bag was always a mess: how many times did Teddy heard her mother Fleur say '_You're so like your father'_ when Victoire couldn't find something. Her long blonde hair moved forward with her so she took a strand of hair in her fingers and placed it behind her ear. "Oh, here." She gave him a paper brown package.

Teddy opened it and was at a loss of words. It was a picture of his parents. They were sitting at a table, their empty plates in front of them. His mother had her short pink hair and was talking to his father. They were so close to one another anyone could have thought they were sitting on the same chair. Nymphadora was laughing lightly as she spoke and Remus was smiling widely, and seemed to be attentively listening to her. Remus noticed how his hand closer to Tonks wasn't on the table, and Teddy was sure it was on Tonks's knee. They seemed so happy and _in love_. As the picture moved they laughed and were even closer, so close that Remus's face was hiding a bit of Nymphadora's as she laughed in his shoulder.

"I noticed the picture on your bedside was a bit yellowish because of the sunlight and if you want my mum knows how to reprint pictures as they originally were so I could send it to her. And you could put this one on your bedside while yours is away?" She said tentatively. Teddy eventually looked away from the picture and looked at Victoire.

She was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and it wasn't because her mother was part Veela. It was because she was the nicest, coolest, funniest person he knew. She's sneak in the boys's bedroom sometimes and just speak with Teddy for hours. Harry, Teddy's godfather, had given him a map: The Marauders's Map: Remus, Sirius, James and their school friend had created it and Harry had said that it was just inheritance that he had it. Teddy knew he'd give it to James when he'd leave Hogwarts. Victoire was looking at him, less and less confident, waiting for his answer.

"Thank you, that's…" Teddy found no word. _That's good? Nice?_ No, it was more than that. Victoire had never claimed that she understood what Teddy was leaving when he spoke about his parents, she had hers and she always found the good words, the ones that'd help Teddy on that day. She always knew where to find him.

She had found him, years ago, when he found the The Mirror of Erised. She had noticed he was leaving his common room. She had done the same as now after he had told her he could see his parents, she sat next to him and after a long silence she said "I know you can see them, but you can't spend your nights here, Teddy." At the time, he was younger and he shouted at her she couldn't understand but she remained calm, though she looked hurt and she said "You're right, I can't understand. But there's one thing you don't understand here, you can't spend your life in front of a mirror. It's an image, they're not here. But they're where you want them to be. We worry about you." At that, Teddy had nothing to answer. "So you can stay here and look at an image or you can leave this room but it doesn't mean you're leaving them. They're somewhere, looking at you. They're where you want them to be. Do you know what uncle George said to me once?" Teddy had nodded, enable to say a word. "He told me that he imagined Fred, sitting on a cloud, and he was the one making funny things happen like when a pigeon poops on someone. And that way, he could talk to him whenever he wanted; because he was everywhere he went." Teddy had looked one more time at his parents waving at him, he said goodbye, and he left with Victoire.

And now, he looked at Victoire and realized that she'd always been here for him, for the funniest and the saddest moment of his life.

"That's perfect." He said looking at the picture again. He looked up at her and took her hand in his. She seemed a bit surprised but she didn't say anything. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Your mum was beautiful." She said as she looked at the picture. "I asked mum and dad to give me a picture of them, they don't have many of them. This summer you should come, I'll show you the other ones they found. They told me it was the best and the most appropriate one. I doubt we want to know about that."

Teddy laughed. It was the 2nd of May and he had laughed. Victoire had made him laugh.

"I doubt it, too." He said.

"Pink hair suits you, too. Don't listen to the Ravenclaw guys." Victoire said, she had seen Teddy getting mocked by a group of Ravenclaw boys who said that pink was for girls, therefore Teddy was gay. Teddy was sure that it was the most stupid demonstration he'd ever heard. They then said that he was a freak and it wasn't normal to do he never cared when they made fun of him because it was important for him and nothing they could say would matter.

One stupid boy once had talked about the scars and said that he was the son of a filthy halfbreed. Professor McGonagall had witnessed Teddy sending a brilliant spell that Ginny had taught him. The guy had the word _Idiot_ written on his forehead and it kept changing colour. It wasn't the best spell for revenge but it was really hard to put off and the person would keep it for at least a week. It was Nymphadora Tonks, his mother, who had taught it to Ginny. Ginny had then added that if Teddy didn't want trouble he couldn't choose an insult, so a word like idiot was fine. McGonagall had looked away from Teddy and said "It's too bad I can't see who did this." Teddy looked surprised and walked away. The boy shouted but there was no one else so the matter had ended here.

Teddy wrote a note in his mind to plan something great for Victoire. He knew she _loved_ astronomy and the stars. He'd try to prepare her a picnic in the astronomy tower one night and he'd try to find a good night when the sky would be clear. But now, he just squeezed her hand and without letting go of her hand he moved his arm around her shoulder and then she entwined their fingers and moved his arm even closer so that they snuggled up.

He looked at the picture she had given him: Remus and Nymphadora laughing together and looking more in love that ever; Teddy just hoped that maybe one day there would a picture like this of Victoire with him but when he thought about it, he already loved her for a very long time. He just didn't know it back then.

* * *

_Hey, I hope you like it :) Don't hesitate to review to tell me what you think of it :) I'd love to know! It's the first time I write about Teddy and Victoire._

_The picture's from: art/pink-135456653 . I love her drawings_.


End file.
